


Someone Else's Shoes

by windygillespie



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gen, Poor Sebastian, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windygillespie/pseuds/windygillespie
Summary: In which the members of New Directions find out a dark secret about their rival, Captain of the Dalton Warblers Sebastian Smythe, and completely change their perspective.TW: Violence, Descriptions of Injuries, Etc.SHORT STORYAuthor Note: I've barely watched any Glee. I watched the first eight episodes and skipped to all of Grant Gustin's (Sebastian Smythe's) performances so I don't know too much about the show, aside from fanfiction I've read. But fanfiction is fanfiction and it's 50% fake. Hope y'all enjoy the read.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I probably accidentally messed up timelines and plotlines and shit but it's fanfiction so go with it :) maybe some ooc ;)  
> Enjoy  
> -cc

"To winning Nationals!" Rachel raised her drink in the air, the rest of the New Directions members following her lead, like pretty much always. Everyone cheered, drinks sloshing around in their plastic wine glasses. Blaine's brother Cooper, picked two packs up as a joke, knowing the group wasn't legally allowed to drink just yet.

"Okay, but who's actually surprised we won?" Finn addressed the group, towering over everyone as usual. As expected, everyone's hands shot up, still in shock about how the public school losers from McKinley High School beat the high and mighty Dalton Academy Warblers. 

"Sebastian's performance was really good... although he did seem a little off. Anyone else notice that?" Blaine was probably closest to Sebastian Smythe, Captain of the Dalton Warblers, as everyone else hated him. Most of the group shook their head, not having known Sebastian well enough to know when he wasn't okay.

"He was good though. And if any of you tell him I said that, you're dead to me." Santana gave them a small smile, smirking enough to show she probably wasn't joking. Santana was known for always following through on her threats unless they were a felony of some sort.

"He is better than most. He's like the guy version of you, Santana."

"I would kill to see a duet between you two."

Santana smirked, pulling out her phone. "Actually..." Everyone was shocked, knowing Sebastian and Santana pretty much despised each other to the fullest extent. "The day he hit Blaine with the slushie, I confronted the Warblers and called the little Twink a liar and he goes, and I quote, 'She questioned my honor. I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition."

The rest of New Directions chuckled at the story. They all knew Sebastian loved to flaunt fancy language with that little meerkat face of his.

"Sure sounds like him. You have a video?"

"I got it all on tape. If only we had the security footage to go along with it."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rachel raised her hand, causing all eyes to move towards her. "I think I may have a few tricks up my sleeve. Anyone have a computer?"

Blaine grabbed his personal laptop, entering the password and flushing bright red when the screen lit up, quickly shielding the screen and deleting tabs. He handed the device to Rachel, who quickly began typing away.

"So how'd you learn how to do this?"

"Kitty taught me when we had to get into Sue's computer." After a few minutes and a few swear words, Rachel got into Dalton Academy's security footage and went back to the date, time, and place, of the duel. "Alright, here it is."

[CLICK HERE FOR VIDEO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZyLmn2moMM)

**3 Minutes Later**

The duel ended with Sebastian chucking a slushie into Santana, before walking out of the room. 

"Wow."

"That was sort of intense."

"Okay, but did anyone else pick up on that sexual tension?" Everyone let out a laugh; they could honestly imagine that.

"Guys! Smythe and I are both _very gay_. I like girls, and he likes guys." The group let out a few more giggles, just imagining an onstage duel with the pair.

"When you _pushed_ him! That expression on his face was so disgusted-" Brittany was laughing at the sight, thinking back on the video.

"And you stroked his arm, I was- oh my god it was so good."

"And then he slushied you!" Santana's cheeks flushed, remembering the icy drink drenching her clothes and biting her skin.

"Too bad I didn't get him back... would've loved to see his face with that red goop dripping down it." She smirked at the thought, seriously wishing she did before she graduated.

**1 Hour Later**

A couple of knocks from the front door immediately halted the party. No one else was expected at the party tonight, and Blaine just hoped that it wasn't a neighbor or possibly even the police.

"Alright, just go back to what you guys were doing. I'll handle it." Blaine walked to the front door, opening it with a small smile. "What can I do-" He cut off in the middle of his sentence, staring at the sight in front of him. "Sebastian?" When the boy didn't answer, Blaine reached out to touch him, only to have Sebastian flinch away from his touch. "Seb, what happened to you?"

"I didn't know where else to go..." Sebastian Smythe, swayed on his feet, his eyes heavily dilated. He was about to pass out. His hands were shaking, almost as if he was having an anxiety attack, tears pouring down his face. Sebastian Smythe, the cocky, bitchy, Captain of the almighty Warblers, was having a panic attack.

"Kurt! Finn!"

Both of the guys rushed to the front door, stopping where they stood before catching Sebastian as he fell, unconscious.

"What the hell happened to him?" Finn, being 6'4" and extremely built, easily picked up the boy, although carefully, and brought him inside. Sebastian's face was covered in bruises and scratches, while his clothes were torn in multiple places. 

Bruises the shape of handprints littered the boy's wrists and neck. The entirety of New Directions circled around the couch where he was placed, murmurs and gasps filling the quiet space.

"Oh my god..."

With Sebastian's unusually pale skin, the blemishes and superficial injuries showed up bright against his pained face, contrasting with the skin. Cresent-shaped indentations littered his arms, as well as his face.

Overall, he looked like death itself. No one knew what to do. It was like everything was frozen. 

"What happened, Blaine?" Santana's voice snapped him back into reality. Blaine gently unbuttoned the button-down shirt Sebastian was wearing, closing his eyes at the mural of black, blue, and purple bruises littered across his chest.

"I don't know... he said he didn't know where else he could go?"

"Is he in danger?"

"Guys... listen to me. We need to talk him to the hospital." Kurt's voice was wavering, trying his best to stay calm.

"We can't. There's a reason he came to Blaine's and didn't go to the hospital."

"We _have_ to, Finn. I think he's been **raped** _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the members of new directions wait for news on sebastian's condition while finding a little more about his past

The waiting room was silent at this time of night, having been about two in the morning. Most of New Directions were waiting mutely, not sure what to say. It had been over an hour since Sebastian was admitted and they hadn't heard a word, and it was troubling.

Mr. Schuester, after filling out a few sheets of paper, was trying to get in contact with Sebastian's parents: His dad was out of state on business and his mom supposedly resided in France permanently, but neither would respond to their phones. It was about eight in the morning in France, although Leah should've been awake.

"Sebastian Smythe?" A young nurse came around the corner, face pulled tight, watching as the group collectively stood.

"Let me talk to her, okay guys? Try and get in touch with someone at Dalton." Blaine was the last one to sit back down, biting his lip nervously as he watched Mr. Schuester approach the nurse.

"Are you family, Sir?"

"No. We've been trying to get in touch with his parents, but one lives in France, and the other is out-of-state on business. Sebastian dorms at Dalton Academy."

"Can you tell me how you found him?" The nurse's voice was soft, almost comforting.

"I'm a teacher at McKinley High, and our Glee Club members were having a party at one of the student's house when Sebastian showed up, apparently looking as though he had been drugged. He passed out on the porch and was carried inside before deciding he needed a hospital. They called 9-1-1 and me."

"Okay. The police are going to want to take your statement, as well as your students. It would be best if they called their parents if they haven't already, just to let them know what's happening."

The nurse was about to walk away he grabbed her attention, worry creases around his eyes. "Listen, I understand I'm not family, but please, is he going to be okay? He's just a kid... he doesn't deserve any of this."

She bit her lip, considering it, before giving in. "All I can tell you is that with time and support and love, I believe he will be okay." She placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder, smiling before turning to walk down the hallway once more. He walked back to his students, watching as their attention quickly snapped to him.

"They didn't tell you anything... did they?" Blaine's voice shook as Kurt wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling his boyfriend close towards his body. Although Kurt wasn't necessarily showing it, he was extremely worried. The condition Sebastian had shown up in was jarring.

No, Blaine. We aren't family. They aren't legally allowed to tell us. Has anyone not called their parents?" Mr. Schuester closed his eyes as the entire group looked at each other sheepishly, all too preoccupied to even think about their parents. "Call them. Out of respect for Sebastian, do not say too many details. We don't need rumors spreading anymore then they have in the past, okay?"

Everyone nodded, getting up to call their parents, who were most likely worried sick. "Has anyone gotten in contact with someone at Dalton?" Kurt shook his head, looking back at his phone to see if anyone had responded. "Alright, I'll contact them." Will walked out of the room, pulling out his phone and dialing the number for the Dalton Academy Headmistress.

"This is Headmistress Reisha." The woman's groggy voice came over the phone, indicating the call most likely woke her up.

"Headmistress, this is Will Schuester from McKinley High School. I'm calling about Sebastian Smythe?"

"Sebastian? Is something wrong?" The elder woman sounded alert at the boy's name.

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am. I'm afraid Sebastian was attacked. We've been trying to get in touch with his parents but we've had no luck."

"How bad is it?"

"They wouldn't tell us, but the way my students described his condition... it wasn't good. It looks as though he was drugged. Do you know how we can get in touch with Sebastian's parents?" Will's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he heard the heavy sigh come through his end of the phone.

"I'll take care of it." The woman hung up the phone quickly, leaving Will to just look at his phone. The weary teacher turned back to his students, who looked just as fatigued as him.

"Go home guys. There's nothing you can do for Sebastian right now."

"But Mr. Schue! Someone should at least be here when he wakes up." Rachel spoke up, brown eyes wide.

"I know, Rachel. That's while I'm going to call in sick. When he wakes up, I'll let you all know, okay? But for now, the only thing you can do is go home and get some rest before school tomorrow." New Directions just looked at each other, knowing that what the man had said was true.

The group said goodnight and collectively walked out of the room, passing by a nurse who was making her way towards Will. "Mr. Schuester? Would you like to sit by the patient? He was cleared for visitors, and I understand his parents are away at this time."

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you." She gave him a warm smile, feeling the nerves radiating off of him. The nurse walked down the halls, Will by her side. She quietly opened a door to a dark room, flipping on a dim lamp.

Will sucked in a breath at the sight in front of him. The boy looked even smaller and even younger than the one he had seen performing. Bruises and cuts litter his arms, neck, and face, and Will was sure there would be more underneath the hospital gown. Finger like marks wrapped around Sebastian's pale neck, contrasting majorly with the skin.

"It's hard, I understand. No matter how young, seeing people like this never gets easier." The nurse's voice was full of sadness as she checked his vitals, writing something on her clipboard.

"It's... yeah. I'm just glad that none of my other students have ever been in this position before." Will was so out of it he didn't even realize that he referred to Sebastian as one of his own. "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

"He's been sedated due to his injuries, but the sedatives should be wearing off by morning. After that, it's all up to him." The young woman squeezed Will's shoulder, walking out of the room silently. Will pretty much collapsed in the plastic chair beside the bed, doing his best to get comfortable.

He was not about to leave this boy's side. No matter what. Just in case whoever did this to him was coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Over twenty hours had passed since Sebastian was admitted and Will Schuester had barely moved from where he sat, occasionally going to the bathroom or to get a cup of coffee. The doctors informed him that he had been sedated to help his injuries heal but the sedative has worn off a couple of hours ago.

Sebastian had yet to wake up.

Doctors were worried he had fallen into a coma from the head injury on the back of his skull. Although whatever he was hit with hadn’t fractured the bone, it possibly was severe enough of an injury to cause it.

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Artie, and Santana all stopped by after school; Rachel bringing her famous cookies.

They sat on the nightstand, illuminated by the small lamp. Will laid back, eyes unwillingly fluttering shut as his body cried for sleep.

He was startled awake when the door creaked open, only to reveal a tall, middle-aged woman.

”Headmistress.” Will stood up, shaking her hand and offering the woman the seat he was just sitting in. Ati Reisha waved off his offer, silently moving towards Sebastian’s bed, placing a wrinkled hand on his bare arm.

”Dear boy... you sweet child.” Ati’s voice was thick with emotion as she glanced at the respirator feeding into his mouth. “You’ve been here since he was admitted, Mr. Schuester?”

“Yes. His parents are still not here and whoever attacked him may be coming back, and I didn’t want to risk that.”

She looked at the tired teacher, warm brown eyes glistening with tears. “Sebastian is one of the sweetest people I know, despite how he chooses to act around people he doesn't trust, which is most.”

Ati placed a hand on Sebastian’s pale forehead, gently brushing away the strands of hair that fell over his eyes. "He's had a hard life, and his past haunts him," Will stayed silent, not exactly sure what to say. "He doesn't deserve this."

"No one does." Will got his voice back, the Headmistress turned towards him once more.

"Get some rest, Will. I'll watch over him." Will nodded, sitting down in the cushioned chair, almost immediately falling asleep.

~~~

_7 hours later_

Will woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes blearily, he saw the thin form of the elder Headmistress peering at him through her glasses.

"I have to head back to Dalton, would you like me to call for someone to take your place too?" Will shook his head, looking over to Sebastian's still form. "There was no change during the night."

"No... no. I'll be fine here. Thank you, Headmistress."

"Call me Ati." He nodded politely, sitting up in his seat. 

"Have a good day, Ati." She wished Will well and left the room, a sad but strange silence quickly filling the small space. The _hiss_ and _whoosh_ of the respirator mixed the quiet _beeps_ of the heart monitor.

Will sighed, looking at Sebastian's tall but lanky frame. He had some muscles, but he did look underweight. No kid should have to go through something like this. No matter how horrible they were to other people.

"C'mon kid... wake up."

~~~

Something caught his eye. Again. And again. 

Mr. Schuester looked up at Sebastian, watching his fingers curl inwards like he was about to clench his fist. Will stood up, cautiously moving towards the boy's bedside.

"Sebastian?" All of a sudden, the brunette shot up in the air, gagging and coughing on the foreign object shoved down his throat. Will slammed his hand down on the emergency button, watching as multiple doctors and nurses ran into the room.

"Sebastian, I need you to cough as hard as you can on the count of three, okay?" Will watched, frozen, as Sebastian clutched the sheets as hard as he could, following their instructions. He collapsed backward onto the bed when the tube was out, not even caring that the nurses were poking and prodding him.

They finally left his side, leaving the room to fall back into its silence.

"How're you feeling?" Sebastian flinched at the voice, clearly forgetting that someone was still in the room.

"Like someone smashed my head in with a rock and proceeded to beat me to hell and back with it." His answers were dry and blunt, like always.

Will let out a small chuckle, moving the chair closer to the bed. “Why are you here? You don’t even know me. How did you even know I was here? How the hell did I get here?” Sebastian shot out question after question, looking more and more confused.

”How about we start at the beginning, Sebastian. What is the last thing you remember?”

The brunette bit his lip, glancing down at where the sheets covered his hips. “I was at my boyfriend’s house... we got into a fight. Nothing major!” He looked panicked about what Will might have thought of the fact that they had gotten into a fight. 

“It’s okay, Sebastian. Please, continue if you want.” Will kept his voice level and calm, not wanting to spook the poor boy anymore.

”I don’t remember anything after that...” Sebastian looked thoughtful, trying hard to remember.

”Do you know the date?”

“May 18th, 2012?”

”Well at least you don’t have any memory loss... today is the 21st of May. You’ve been comatose for about two days.” Sebastian looked taken aback.

”What... what happened to me?”

”You showed up at Blaine’s house, beaten and drugged... your legal guardian approved whatever tests needed to run." Will handed Sebastian the clipboard, watching as the boy's green eyes scanned the words on the paper.

Sebastian grew pale as he came to the next page, finger freezing on one specific word.

_S.A.F.E. (Sexual Assault Forensic Evidence) Kit_

**_POSITIVE_ **

He dropped the clipboard as if it burned him, quickly turning a pale shade of green, leaning over the edge of the bed. Will shot up and grabbed a bowl, quickly pushing it under the young boy's mouth, cringing as vomit splattered into it with a disgusting noise. Will gently placed a hand on Sebastian's shaking back, only to pull it away when he flinched.

"It's okay... it's going to be okay." Sebastian finally ceased his puking spell, leaning back in bed, salty tears running down his face.

"Can I... can I use your phone, please? I'd like to call... my father." Will hesitated, but complied, opening his cell phone to the keypad, before handing it to Sebastian.

"Would you like me to leave the room?" Sebastian thought for a moment before making the slightest nod. Will gave him a gentle smile and walked outside, going to get another cup of coffee. Will's smile quickly fell as he thought about the boy lying in that hospital bed, broken.

No one deserves that.

**no one**


End file.
